My Heart Will Go On
by Aubyn Lin
Summary: At the Burrow, Ginny listens to Hermione’s Muggle CDs, and she realizes that her Heart Will Go On… Ginny finally gets over her crush on Harry Potter… my way. ~ Challenge 5 Song Fic ~


My Heart Will Go On  
  
By: Aubyn Lin  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama. -ish  
  
Summary: At the Burrow, Ginny listens to Hermione's Muggle CDs, fascinated. but when one song comes on, she realizes that her Heart Will Go On. song fic-Ginny finally gets over her crush on Harry Potter. my way. ~ Challenge 5 Song Fic ~  
  
Disclaimer: The Song belongs to Celine Dion, the series belongs to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Need I say more?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: My Heart Will Go On  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
"Ginny!" It was Ron, pounding his fist on my bedroom door. "Ginny, mum wants you downstairs now. And remember, Gin, Hermione and Harry are heading over today."  
  
"Great," I mutter, sliding out of bed. "Alright, alright, I'm coming." I slip on a skirt and a shirt, ones that usually go under my robes at Hogwarts. Going barefoot, I head down the many flights of stairs that lead to the kitchen.  
  
I love the Burrow. It's so homey, and it's where I've only known as home. heck, I was even born here! But really, that's besides the point. I love my family more than life, and I couldn't imagine living anywhere else for a long time.  
  
The last flight of stairs I slide down the railing and jump off, only to find the rest of my family. minus Percy, downing their lunch. Fred and George are talking to Ron and food is flying all over Charlie. It's disgusting. but after a while, you learn to live with it.  
  
I walk over to mum and take the seat next to her. "You needed me?" I ask politely. I have always been mum's little angel. I never got into trouble. sometimes I used it, when I was a kid, as an advantage. like if I threw something at Ron and it broke, I could always blame him and she'd believe me. Back then it was fun. But now. it was really useless, since I'm not as innocent as everyone seems to think.  
  
"Oh, it was really nothing dear. it's just that your father and I are heading into Diagon Alley for your school supplies, and I want you to tell me what you need, maybe a new quill or so." she said, eating up a piece of bacon and sliding about four helpings onto my plate. I sigh, and poke it around a bit. I don't like bacon. In fact, I hate it. It's disgusting. Plus, it's fattening. Very, very fattening. And if I want Harry to notice me, I have to be perfect. Perfection is the key!!! If I'm not, he'll never like me.  
  
I look up at mum and say, "No thanks, all I need is some extra parchment and my books and I'm all set."  
  
"Are you sure? We have gotten a bit of extra money, you know, dear."  
  
"I'm fine, mum, really." I never want to spend the family money, and I sure as hell don't want it spent, no, wasted on me. I haven't grown taller since last year so I can wear the same robes. thankfully. No more second-hand ones for me.  
  
"Alright. Arthur, I think it's time for us to go. We'll be back 'round three, alright kids? Be good for Charlie, or Bill, whomever will stay."  
  
"Sorry mum, neither of us can."  
  
"Yeah, I've got to go back to Romania today, remember?" Charlie said.  
  
"Alright.. then be good for Ron, Ginny." Mum said to me.  
  
"Hey!!! What about us!?" George complained.  
  
"What about you? I don't think you could handle the responsibility of watching over Ron and Ginny and Harry and Hermione. We'll be back soon, anyway. Be good, and bye!" Mum said before she walked out the door, followed by Bill and Charlie. I snicker at Fred and he whacks me in the arm.  
  
"Oww, what'd you do that for?" I asked, rubbing my arm. It didn't hurt at all, but I could pull this one off easily. Always did.  
  
"Sorry Gin, you just gotta stop laughing at us. We are qualified wizards now, so I guess you have to listen to us."  
  
"I have to listen to Ron. Mum says." I stick my tongue out at him and before he can say a word, I'm already to the staircase.  
  
Ten minutes later, Ron calls me down the steps. We're going to go and get Harry and Hermione.  
  
I slide all the way down the railing this time and jump off, a good look on my face. I've already applied some makeup and my hair is put up with a bit falling out. I decide that I am worthy of Harry at that point.  
  
"C'mon, Gin, if you hadn't taken so long we would already be there and back already!" Fred urged her. "Here, you go first." He holds the Floo Powder bag out to me and I reach a handful out.  
  
As I throw it into the sizzling fire, it turns a brilliant green, reminding me of Harry's eyes..  
  
I shake my head and walk into the fire and scream, "The Dursleys!" And just like that, I'm spinning around past fireplaces that I don't know who they belong to, some from far away from here..  
  
I come to a stop and fall to the ground. Great. Smooth Ginny. Very smooth.  
  
A hand offers to help me up and I take it. it's warm and soft, and it's Harry's. I blush and turn away, jumping off just in time as not to get knocked over by Ron coming through the fireplace behind me.  
  
"Hiya Harry," Ron says, standing up and moving for Fred and George to come through. They do, and look around expectantly.  
  
"Where's that porker cousin of yours? We've got something to try out on him."  
  
Harry laughed his cool laugh that I'd learned to love. "He's away with his parents. they're going to see a movie or something. So if you wouldn't mind helping me mess this place up a bit, it would be completely appreciated." He said in his slick voice, his father's personality shining through.  
  
"Harry, we thought you'd never ask!" George said, wearing an identical evil grin as his twin.  
  
At first, I'm worried. What if the Dursley's come back and catch us making a complete mess of their house? Harry must've spotted my nervous look because he said, "Don't worry about it, c'mon. we're going to throw Petunia's pudding around." He winked at me. ooh I loved it when he did that. It totally calmed me down.  
  
An hour and five messes later, we're all covered in pudding and about to go back when the door clicks saying that the Dursley's are home. I panic and stick close to my brothers and especially Harry, hiding behind them.  
  
"Harry, Ron, and Ginny, you guys go ahead, we'll handle this lot." Fred says, throwing me some Floo Powder. Harry grabs my hand and I melt, not caring about Harry's uncle screaming and running at us. He throws the powder in and screams, "The Burrow!" And again, we're flying by fireplaces and soon we're coming to a hault, and I notice my own living room, and I know we're back at home.  
  
Ron lands on top of me, and Harry's still holding my hand. You could've knocked me over with a feather. But then again, I'm still on the ground, so I can't really get knocked over now can I?  
  
There's a knock at the door and Harry let's go of my hand to stand up and Ron helps me up. A few minutes later, Fred and George come tumbling through the fireplace.  
  
I run over and see Hermione, embracing Ron in a hug. Ron, I know for a fact, is madly in love with Hermione, but she's still seeing that Krum boy. I don't know what she sees in him, besides the fact that he's a rich and famous International Quidditch Player and he's interested in her. But still, I'm sure Ron would be much better for her.  
  
She sees me and gives me a hug. "Hey Ginny, I've brought you some more Muggle music for you to listen to, and my CD player."  
  
I'm so ecstatic I can hardly wait. Hermione's music is brilliant, the tunes, the mixtures in the background, the voices. especially Celine Dion's and Mariah Carey's. Their voices are beautiful. and I learned to know them from Hermione.  
  
She sees my look and immediately hands over Celine Dion's CD and her portable CD Player. I give her a hug and sprint past the love of my life to go up to my room and listen to the music. I know this one will be great.  
  
I look at the back of the CD after I place the headphones on my ears. My Heart Will Go On is one of the songs.  
  
Must be a cute song, I think, switching to it. A slow-ish tune rings in my ears, and Celine Dion's heavenly voice comes out.  
  
Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you, I feel you,  
  
That is how I know you go on  
  
Far across the distance  
  
And spaces between us  
  
You have come to show you go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
Love can touch us one time  
  
And last for a lifetime  
  
And never let go till we're one  
  
Love was when I loved you  
  
One true time I hold to  
  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are  
  
I believe that the heart does go on  
  
Once more you open the door  
  
And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
  
And I know that my heart will go on  
  
We'll stay forever this way  
  
You are safe in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
At the end, I immediately press 'Repeat' to listen to the lyrics this time. A silent tear runs down my cheek as I realize the obvious that I should've seen before.  
  
Harry doesn't like me. He has never liked me. He likes Cho. Cho is his girlfriend. Why did I bother?  
  
Just then, Hermione enters. I quickly wipe the tear off my face but she notices. I know it. I take off the headphones and stop her music and she asks, "What's up, Gin?"  
  
I smile humbly and say. "It's Harry. I have finally learned why he likes Cho. it's because he won't like me. And I respect that, but I am so glad that I have finally moved on and away from him. and it's all thanks to you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* The End *~  
  
So what did you all think? R/R please! 


End file.
